Professor Utonium Funeral
Gallery Funeral chapel on the outside.png Funeral chapel on the inside.png Photoshop 3.png Photoshop 4.png Photoshop 5.png Looking down in depression 2.png Looking down in depression.png Green casket being put down on the ground.jpg Photoshop 2.png Green Casket about to be lowered to the underground.jpg Bright green casket picture.png Another crying picture.png Sobbing wildly at funeral ceremony 1.png Sobbing wildly at funeral ceremony 3.png Sobbing wildly at funeral ceremony 4.png Dressed in Black Clothing.png Burying the grave.png Sobbing wildly at funeral ceremony 5.png On Screen 1.png Sedusa watching from her secret hideout.png Bright Sunshine.png Tombstone 2.png Transcript * and Thunder Rumbling * Narrator: The funeral chapel-- * Dexter arrives on his motorized scooter and stops right by the church building and goes inside where Professor John Utonium's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Narrator: "Oh hello, Dexter, you don't wanna be late for this (He sniffs a bit depressingly.) super special event." * Dexter opens the church door. * The Mayor is standing right by his best friend for life, Professor John Utonium's open green casket (with Professor John Utonium's lab jacket inside due to Professor John Utonium passing away and disappearing and leaving his lab jacks behind) with Dexter holding a tissue box and the Mayor grabs a tissue and Dexter puts the tissue box right back in his backpack. * Mayor: A Bit * The Mayor runs off sobbing wildly. * The Powerpuff Girls fly right over depressingly and stop right by Professor John Utonium's open green casket. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup kiss Professor Utonium's lab jacket. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: And Whimpering A Bit * Blossom: "No," * Bubbles: "please," * Buttercup: "noooo," * Bubbles: "Not the professor, anything but him." * Bubbles: And Whimpering A Bit * Buttercup: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to Edward, Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman carrying Professor John Utonium's now closed green casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Professor John Utonium's grave. * Princess Bubblegum's digging up Professor John Utonium's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. John Utonium on it. * The other Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Dee-Dee, Samurai Jack, Naruto, Ben, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Johnny, Dukey, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, the Mayor, Ms. Sara Bellum, Bliss and Ms Judy Keane are looking depressed now that Professor John Utonium's gone for good. * Grim and Dexter put Professor John Utonium's closed green sized casket right in the grave pit. * Lazlo, Raj and Clam: Nervously In Depression * Ms. Keane: And Whimpering A Bit * Ms. Keane: (running right over to her 1 true love's closed green casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * Eduardo: And Wailing * Robin: Wildly * Professor John Utonium's closed green casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. * Lazlo, Raj and Clam: Wildly * Numbuhs 1 and 2: Wildly * The Mayor of Townsville: Wildy * Aqualad and Speedy are just standing there in depression. * Ms. Bellum: A Bit * The Powerpuff Girls are sobbing wildly while Numbuhs 3 and 5 support them. * Princess Bubblegum put the shovel down. * Princess Bubblegum's tearing up slightly * The 3 Eds, Bliss, Adam, Jake, Buster and Babs take turns using the shovel. * Just like the other 3 Powerpuff Girls, Bliss is looking down in depression that their father and creator's gone for good. * Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and Mr. Herriman are sobbing heavily and they're standing right next to Mac, Wilt, Frankie and Madame Foster who are looking right at them. * Billy, Grim, Irwin, Pudd'n and Sperg are sobbing heavily while Mandy looks quite annoyed with them. * Bliss: A Bit * Unikitty and Puppycorn: A Bit * Jake's standing right next to Adam and he's also sobbing his eyes out. * Cyborg and Beast Boy are sobbing heavily that Professor Utonium has passed away in his death bed episode. * Scooby and Shaggy are both sobbing heavily. * Dexter's depressed now that his science boss is gone for good. * The 3 Eds are burying Professor John Utonium's closed green casket. * Ms. Keane's still sobbing wildly while having her right hand out at Professor John Utonium's soon to be grave. * Cut to Sedusa in the super villains' lair...... * Sedusa: "Goodbye, Professor John Utonium." * Sedusa: Chuckle * Sedusa: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and the Powerpuff Girls who are now in their original clothings, land right by the tombstone and put a box of their late father and creator's inventions right on Professor John Utonium's grave. * Narrator: Farewell and goodbye, Professor, you'll always remain in our hearts and minds. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Scooby-Doo Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Camp Lazlo Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Teen Titans Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Unikitty!